The dance
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: They have been going about in this dance for many years, time to change the beat. Rated M for reason!


**At the request of my editor I have written another lemon, this one is written less explicitly, but it still has sex in it so… I don't know. I worry if these lemons my editor has had me write are any good, as I have no experience in the matter myself.**

**To clear a few things up within the odd way it's written, very little of it is written in real time, and more of a third person narrative perspective of past events. It begins on Outset, and later moves to the ship. This one-shot is set in the basic canon of The Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass saga. Before they set up the new Hyrule though.**

**Anyway, read and review please.

* * *

**

_The Dance.

* * *

_

This was a dance of sorts, one which was as old as their relationship. Even since the first time they laid eyes upon one another, she had always teased him. Her girlish cuteness had always confounded him, leaving him red faced and stammering. Yes, she had led this dance through their child years, and onto the dance floor of puberty they went.

With growth came increase, an increase of hormones, an increase of teasing, an increase of heat, and an increase of speed. Their little dance was in lockstep with her leading. They knew where it would lead, but even as fast as they were going it seemed they were having trouble getting there.

This was no accident, she led this and her teasing actions were just that. Teasing. She had no immediate or even close feelings of consummating these teases. In her mind she thought the humorous feeling of teasing her close friend would be far more enjoyable than the implied actions.

So she just continued to lead him into adulthood as he became a man.

A man that's what he was now. Even though he had only seen the passing of seventeen years, he was a grown man in body, and mind a man who has spent five years being teased mercilessly by the object of his desire.

Desire… he had never looked at other women… because he didn't want to. She was his. Not in her opinion, but he had been tantalized by her charms to the point where he could easily say he was in love with her, physically and mentally. (He was not shallow)

Yes love, they'd gone through enough that he could say it, and he had, many times. Every time she would merely write him off as 'sweet', and kiss his cheek. That was never enough, while he loved her entirely he wanted more.

He wanted her body. She'd grown into such a tantalizing woman, which only fueled the fire inside when she cast her spells over him. He was a man now, damn it! It was not as if he could ignore her, his hormones pushed him to her, and her pheromones pulled him in all the faster. He was a man though, and men normally lead dances.

Right?

This was the thought process he used when it happened. He had been coming from daily sword practice to take a shower. The door opened before he could even knock. It took all his discipline to keep eye contact.

She was smiling innocently (not) at him as his eyes ran up her form. She murmured a gentle greeting, allowing her wet towel to dip slightly. She held her giggles in as his breathing became ragged. She shook her wet hair, and it stuck to the sides of her face.

His eyes turned downcast, and his bangs shaded his face. The sweat from his forehead was now rolling down his bare chest.

Her smiled made a turn for the wicked, she had left him speechless again. Her work here was done. She stepped forward in a particularly bouncy fashion, but was nearly knocked back when he grabbed her and carried her into the bathroom. She let out a yelp when her rear was on the cold porcelain of the sink.

He growled in response, holding her waist and kicking the door shut.

A large blush spread across her cheeks she murmured his name in surprise seeing a new side of him, a side that she liked. The blush widened when she felt his hand on her bare back, held up in the front only by the way their chests were pressed together.

With him standing between her legs pressed against her chest, and holding her so intimately, she had never felt so vulnerable, or safe.

His blood was boiling, his skin aflame. Every inch of their skin touching only made him hotter. He had very little intention of cooling soon.

In a flash of heat, and desire his lips were on hers. Her arms fell to the side limp as she was dazed by the intensity, heat, and passion of the kiss.

His hands ran up her sides to hold her face gently and deepen the kiss. She moaned and licked at his lips. She tasted the sweat on his lips, it was salty. Something about it was inherently manly, it made her knees weak.

They separated for air when the heat grew too great. They spaced enough that the towel dropped completely away. His eyes traced her body to parts he should never have seen with out permission. His eyes met hers, which were clouded with the same lustful desire that surely filled his.

His arousal was made obvious soon enough, so was hers though, as his own pants were becoming wet.

Nodding in unison, and kissing once more, she hooked her ankles on his pants then sent them to the floor. Shortly after her ankles linked behind his back, and they became one.

Repeatedly.

Her hands tangled through his soft hair, kissing him as deep as she could using her tongue to trace all of his mouth. She was intent on tasting all of him, just as she felt all of him repeatedly thrusting into her.

He bit her neck and collarbone once, she shook her head. She bit him back, causing him to growl in approval, so she bit harder. Grinding her pelvis against his was proving to be their downfall. Pleasure welled up in both of them for release.

When it came, her arms and legs wrapped fully around his chest. His hands fell to the sink to hold them both up as pleasure took the strength from his legs.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she gave him a quick kiss. After which she pressed her head to his, both smiled, panting.

He realized he was absolutely drenched in sweat, and so was she. They were both thankful for the shower not too far from them.

For multiple reasons.

After they showered, they separated to go get dressed. He had to deal with something with his sister; she had to talk to her crew.

Shortly after this, they set sail, but something had changed, no longer could she do it. She couldn't tease him; they hadn't been intimate since the first time. Something was off; she didn't want to tease him, because she didn't want to see it not work.

He had been excited all week; his actions in the shower recently had cleared him of the sexual tension for his captain. Although he was a bit melancholy, he had half expected her to return his feelings the way she had returned his touches. So far it was nothing. She hadn't even teased him.

He missed that.

One day things changed again though.

In a rush to explain his way out of the trouble he thought he was in, he rushed right in after hearing she was looking for him.

At the sight before him his heart near leapt out of his throat.

She was bent over the dresser drawer, searching around for clothes. Her underwear left little to the imagination… especially from his angle.

"Having fun, Link?"

He nodded dumbly not realizing what he was doing.

She stood back up, still not facing him all the way. She turned halfway towards him to give him an enticing view of her bare back.

"Captain… perhaps you should get dressed."

"Please Link…" She turned to face him. His blush reached his ears upon seeing her completely topless. "Oh? This still embarrasses you after you took me with that animal passion?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C-c-captain!" He stuttered.

"Oh come on Link…" She leant into his ear and spoke, her hot breath tickling him with each syllable, "Just. Call. Me. Tetra." Her voice was full-on erotica as she whispered in his ear.

"…" His hands were on her waist, struggling to focus.

When she finished whispering to him, she bit his ear lightly.

_Snap_

He tackled her onto the bed; she let out a small 'oomph'. "Are you going to punish me for teasing you like this every time?" She pouted while his eyes roamed her tanned, nude body.

"Hardly…" He grunted, dragging his tongue up her neck to her ear, which sent a shiver up her back. 'Aha her weak point…' He thought, licking her ear again.

"How… so?" She asked weakly between shivers.

"This isn't punishment, it's my reaction to you being sexy!"

"Sexy?" Her breathing hitched. "My teasing arouses you?"

"Mmm, you tell me!" He groaned, grinding their hips together.

"So if I tease you, you'll do… yeah…" She muttered.

"Yes!" He growled and took her once more with an animal like growl.

Now the dance begins anew. The steps have changed, the dance itself is closer. These are the moves they will repeat for their entire life. Dancing in lockstep, only now the song's been changed.

* * *

_**The end?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The overuse of pronouns was unintentional when I wrote this. It just stuck.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
